Interesting
by Forever Tranquility
Summary: One shot Two sworn enemies locked up in a closet to settle their differences. What will ensue?


Title: Interesting  
  
Author: Forever Tranquility  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon. Happy? Cause I'm not.  
  
Characters:   
  
Serena Anderson- 17  
  
Darien Bass- 18  
  
'words'-thinking  
  
"words" talking  
  
And without further ado, I am happy to bring to you, Interesting.  
  
*************************************************************  
  
I couldn't believe it. I was stuck here, with no place to go, forever. Or at least it seemed that way. What was a girl to do? Stuck in a closet with her worst enemy, for that long of a time? Pound on the door of course.  
  
"Would you cut it out? It's not like they're going to let you out of here," a deep voice interrupted me, while grabbing my wrists, and puling me down to sit next to him. Yes. *Him*.   
  
"It's your fault we got stuck in here in the first place," I replied haughtily.  
  
"My fault? If I remember correctly, this is your party, and it was your idea to play spin the bottle, and you spun it."  
  
"Yeah, but let's not forget, I can't choose where the bottle stops, and… YOU INVITED YOURSELF OVER!" I yelled, thoroughly pissed off at him.  
  
"Oh, come on. As the curious next door neighbor I am, after seeing about 30 cars at your house, I just wanted to check it out," he said, looking at me in the dark of the closet.  
  
"Yeah, well you could have left after you figured out it was party…" she said, then as a after thought, under he breath she added "curiosity killed the cat…"  
  
"Leave? And miss a chance to be locked up in a closet with you until we make up? I don't think so," he stated sarcastically, then said "And answers brought that cat back."  
  
"Oh! And you think I knew they were going to change the rules of the game on us? You think I actually *enjoy* being locked in here with you?"  
  
"I don't know, do you?" he asked, quietly.  
  
I could feel his warm breath across my neck, and it gave me goose bumps.  
  
"I- uh… what I meant to say is… I- no. No, I don't enjoy it," I stuttered.  
  
"Are you sure?" he asked leaning in closer.  
  
I could feel him grinning.  
  
"No. Uh- I mean. Yes. Of course I'm sure!"  
  
Oh man! How did I get myself into these kinds of things?  
  
Maybe I should start from the beginning. It all started with my party… ok maybe before that. Let me clarify to you, Darien and I are not good friends. And now, to my party…  
  
**Flashback**  
  
My name is Serena Anderson, and let's just say that my 17th birthday party was…. Interesting. It was just in full swing when the doorbell rang again.  
  
I didn't worry about it, cause my friend said she would get the door while I was showing a few guests where everything was.  
  
So a couple of minutes later, I had found an old coke bottle in some cupboards. So what else would I think of, but spin the bottle?  
  
"Ok, who wants to play spin the bottle?" I asked.  
  
And, naturally, no one really said anything.  
  
"We'll lock you up in a closet for five minutes with whoever the bottle lands on."  
  
Ten seconds later everyone was sitting in a circle in my living room.  
  
"Well, that worked well," I muttered to myself.  
  
So I sat myself in between two guys from my school and we started to play.  
  
About 30 minutes later, it was my turn. So I spun it. As it started to slow then, then finally stop, I looked up to see who it was, and almost screamed. My worst enemy since kindergarten, Darien Bass, sat directly in front of the stopped bottle.  
  
So my friend, and his friend grabbed us up by our elbows, and pushed us into the closet, and as I slid down against the door, I heard the lock click.  
  
Then I heard the voice of my best friend say, "Oh, we've changed the rules a little. You guys can't come out till you've made up. We all agree, you guys fight too much, and think it's time you *kiss* and make up," she said putting emphasis on the word kiss.  
  
"I can't believe this," I yelled.  
  
**End flashback**  
  
"You can't believe what?" Darien asked.  
  
"Did I just say that out loud?"  
  
"'Fraid so," he answered laughing.  
  
"You're such a loser."  
  
"Geek."  
  
"Gayferd."  
  
"I am not gay, I'll have you know."  
  
"Oh, and how would I know that?" I asked, looking at him while raising an eyebrow.  
  
"Cause, if I was, I wouldn't do this," he said.  
  
Then suddenly, his lips were pressed against mine, crushing me to the door, as arms went around me, causing me not to be able to push him away.  
  
So I did the only thing I could do. I kissed him back.  
  
And I must say, it wasn't an all together *bad* experience.  
  
Finally, I had to pull away, due to lack of air. There are some things in this world that I wish we just didn't need…  
  
" I think you just did that as a cover up," I stated, matter-of-factly.  
  
"A cover up? Would you like me to prove I'm not gay again?"  
  
I was about to say yes, but hurriedly stopped myself. Did I really want him to kiss me again?  
  
'No,' my mind answered for me. So what did I do?  
  
I quickly slammed my lips back onto his, before he could say anything else.  
  
And after about five minutes or so, he pulled away, and started kissing down my neck.  
  
"Oh man," I groaned out.  
  
"What?" he asked, while still kissing my neck.  
  
"This shouldn't happen," I said quickly pulling away, and pushing against his chest lightly.  
  
"Do you really thing so?"  
  
"No, but… you're my enemy. That's just wrong!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Really? Cause it feels right to me," he stated calmly.  
  
"But… doesn't it seem weird, kissing a person that you've hated since kindergarten?"  
  
"I haven't hated you since kindergarten."  
  
"You've haven't?" I asked skeptically.  
  
"No. Of course not. There were times when I didn't like you for things."  
  
"Yeah, I know what you mean."  
  
"I sure you do," he chuckled, "But, I never hated you. You were too cute and innocent to be hated."  
  
"Gee, thanks," I said sarcastically, though I was still blushing. I'm glad it was dark.  
  
"I know you're blushing," Darien said knowingly.  
  
"I am not!" I said defending myself.  
  
"Yes you are. I can feel the heat."  
  
Ah, that would make sense. He was leaning his head against my head, which was on his shoulder.  
  
"Oh…" What else could I say? He knew I was embarrassed by the comment, it's not like I could help myself any.  
  
"You know, you're cute when you blush," he said laughing lightly.  
  
"Ok, enough with the embarrassment here!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Sorry, can't help it… so… wanna be my girl friend?"  
  
"Heh, heh… what?!"  
  
"Didn't mean to freak you out there."  
  
"No, sorry. Jus at little shocked I guess. Do I wanna be your girlfriend? Aye… that's a big transition. From worst enemy to girlfriend," I said, contemplating.  
  
"Yeah… so you wanna?"  
  
"Ah, sure. Why not?" I sighed.  
  
"Really?" he asked.  
  
"No," I stated plainly.  
  
"Why not?" he whined.  
  
"You're a real whiner, you know that? And I was only joking."  
  
"I am not a whiner! And I'll have you know-"  
  
By then I was tired of his complaining, so I kissed him.  
  
A minute later I pulled away, and smiled at him. The said, "I was only joking."  
  
"I know. I just wanted for you to kiss me again," he smiled.  
  
"Why didn't you just kiss me?"  
  
"Cause I like a woman who goes for what she wants."  
  
"Well, I didn't want to kiss you. I just wanted you to shut up."  
  
"That was mean."  
  
"I know," I said laughing.  
  
"You and I are going to have an interesting relationship."  
  
"Yeah… I'd say interesting is the work," I said nodding.  
  
With that said, it was quiet for the next few minutes. Us just thinking about… well, "Us".  
  
Then finally I broke the silence.  
  
"When do you think we'll get out of here?" I asked.  
  
"I have no idea," he said.  
  
"Right."  
  
*************************************************************  
  
THE END!!  
  
I had just finished taking an exam, when this story came to mind. So I wrote it all, and finished it right before the bell rang.   
  
I know I haven't finished all my other stories, but short stories are *much* easier to write, and when I have a short story in mind, I have to get it down before I forget. And when I go to do an outline of it, I end up writing the whole thing.   
  
I'm sorry to all of you who want me to hurry up and get out some new chapters for my other stories. Again, I'm sorry, but I will have them up as soon as I can… I hope!   
  
Thanks for reading you guys. All comments are accepted. I need to know how to make my stories better, so that I can appease my readers. Thanks everyone!  
  
*~ Forever Tranquility ~* 


End file.
